


Don’t Do it Please ft. Bokuto

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy, Save Me, give me a reason, how to save a life, mental health, owl Boy - Freeform, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Ooof. Tears?!Naw BRO. These allergies man...Allergies.Like I’m allergic to deep feelings...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Don’t Do it Please ft. Bokuto

I’m not sure how I got here. 

I don’t remember walking here. 

I don’t remember taking my shoes off. 

I don’t remember climbing the fence. 

All I knew was that if I just took a step, I’d be gone.

I suppose none of the fore mentioned steps really mattered, all that mattered was here I was; staring into the abyss. 

Just one little step and it could be over. 

Everything. 

Taking a deep breath, I lifted a foot 

“HEY! DON’T!” a male voice exclaimed. “HEY! DON’T DO IT!” the panic in their voice was evident as their foot steps echoed, coming closer. 

I jolted slightly, bringing my foot down and my hands tightened on the railing. “Don’t.. don’t come any closer.” I said, refusing to look at them. “I’ll jump! I swear I’ll do it!” 

The footsteps stopped and I let out a small sigh of relief, why I wasn’t really sure.

I’d been sure from the moment I’d gotten that test score. 

I’d been sure from the moment mom had yelled. 

I’d been sure and confident in my decision. 

Until now and I couldn’t understand why.

“Okay. Okay.” they said, I could imagine them holding up their hands and I sighed deeply. “Please don’t jump.” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” I growled, watching the water flow freely. I knew that the water wasn’t deep enough to drown me, but the impact from this height alone could kill me. 

I know. I’d done the research at one point. 

“Because you’re an important person.” 

The harsh laugh that coursed from my lips was one I’d never heard before, it felt foreign and forced. 

Unnatural. 

“I’m going to walk closer, please don’t jump.” 

No response came from me and I felt a presence near me and I looked down at the water below. Part of me wanted to look, to see who had dared interrupt me during this moment. 

“What’s your name?” 

I bit back the urge to snarl, I wasn’t a wild animal. I was just a caged animal. It wasn’t this guys fault after all, he was just trying to help me. 

“Y/N”

“Y/N.” 

The way he said it sent a shiver down my spine and I felt tears starting. “I’m just so numb. I don’t feel anything.” 

“Yeah. I get that.” 

Flipping my head in surprise, I looked over at him, his hair was gray and black, and it layered on his head. He was dressed in black jogging pants and a white shirt, with a Fukurodani jacket with a #4. He was looking over the railing, his hands on the top, his breath natural and slow, he seemed calm. Very different than the feelings circling inside me. 

He must play for the school, I think I’ve seen him around campus. Bokuto was his name, he was really hard to miss. He was always so loud, but his laugh was the best. 

“You’re Bokuto right?” I asked softly, starting to feel colder by the minute. Probably something to do with my lack of shoes. 

His head popped up as his eyes met mine and a small smile crinkled on his face. “Yeah. I am.” 

My heart thumped as a spear of anger shot through me as I thought of all the times I’d seen him around. He was always laughing with his friends, always upbeat and positive. A snarl wretched across my lips as I turned my gaze away. “How could YOU ever know about being numb? You’re one of the top 5 aces in Japan! You’ve got friends and I’m sure your family is perfect. I am sure you’re perfect.” 

It surprised me when a chuckle left his lips. “I bet from the outside it looks that way.” He said and I felt him inch closer towards me. I fought the urge to let go and disappear. “But I’m not. I have faults, my life isn’t perfect.” 

Surprise decorated my face as I turned my head once more towards him. “I’m actually failing math and I fight with my mom and dad all the time. My teammates are my friends, but we’ve had our own disagreements.” He continued and I flinched when he laid his hand on my arm. 

I looked down at where his hand lay. “You might be surprised to know—“ he explained and I lifted my eyes to meet his and was in awe at the pain I saw there. “That I too, have really bad days where I don’t think I can go on. But I lean on my friends.. and if you’ll let me. I’d like to be your friend too.” 

Pondering this, I felt my heart heave and I slowly nodded. A smile danced across his lips and I felt myself almost return it with my own, a small piece of hope working it’s way into my heart. “Good. Now let me help you get back over here? Okay? Please be careful.” 

With his help I was able to climb back over the fence and I felt the absolute weight of what I was about to do. “Oh my God.” I cried as I slipped my shoes on, nearly falling over as everything hit me at once. “Oh my god.” 

“Hey hey hey!” He said, grabbing me and pulling me to him. “It’s okay. We will get you through this. Okay?” 

I sobbed into his chest and he just squeezed me tighter. “Y/N..” he muttered against my hair and I sighed as the sobs rocked my body and his hand patted my head. 

After a few minutes, I’d finally calmed down enough to step back from him. “Thank you...” 

He held his hand out, a real smile on his face, one that I found absolutely dazzling by the minute.. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

Taking his hand, I let him lead me home. 

It wasn’t till many years later that Bokuto had told me the whole side of his story. He said he had gotten into an argument with his dad and taken a walk, something had told him he needed to take a different path home that night. 

And it was in that moment, sitting across from him at dinner that I finally understood. 

Fate has a plan for us all, we just have to listen and hold on.


End file.
